Operation Pink Bow
by 4ElementGirl
Summary: Arnold and Gerald have a secret plan for their five-day break: Operation Pink Bow! Ha ha Read more to find out more. First FF, so no flames please. EPILOGUE UP NOW! :)
1. The Plan

**Hey Guys! This is my very first Hey Arnold fanfic. You may know me via comments/PMs, maybe not. So read and review, but no flames please. And don't worry if you aren't signed in: I'm accepting anonymous reviews. I don't know what to name this yet, so give me suggestions in comments/ private message me. This chapter's going to be a little long, and I'm going to update in a few day depending on my schedule. So Author Alert me for deets.**

**Here goes:**

Chapter 1

As the final bell in P.S. 118 rang, a mix of all grades ran out to enjoy their 5-day break, thanks to an unused snow day and President's Day weekend combined.

Soon, Arnold and Gerald were one of the last people walking out of the school, and talking about a very important topic: Helga G. Pataki.

"Mm mm mm! Arnold, you gotta pull some kind of prank on Helga. She went too far!" Gerald exclaimed as Arnold pulled off a blend of different colored feathers off his shirt.

"Ignoring her is working fine. And she didn't push it too far. She just went overboard." Arnold responded, pulling the last of the feathers off.

"'Ignoring her is working just fine!' The last time I checked, your name was 'Bird Boy, Feathered Wonder'! You were completely humiliated, the last time I checked."

Arnold slighted reddened at the memory. "It wasn't the most comfortable

moment of my life, but…"

"See what I mean? You need to prank her back, so that she knows how it

feels!"

"That never solves anything. Besides…"

"Of course, let's play 'Defend The Bully' on this situation."

"I'm not taking her side, or defending her actions. I'm just saying we shouldn't judge her so much."

"Oh, you mean just like the townspeople didn't judge the witches in _Abracadabra_?

"Gerald! She's not a witch. She's nicer than she seems. Trust me, she's shown that side a couple of times!"

Gerald looked at Arnold as if he had grown another head.

"OK, who are you, and were is the real Arnold?"

"GERALD!"

"OK, OK, sorry. But aren't you a little curious why she picks on you?"

"She picks on everyone, Gerald."

"But aren't you curious to why she picks on you so much in particular?"

The thoughts of what had happened on the FTi rooftop had suddenly flooded Arnold's head, and he unsuccessfully tried to block it out.

"Maybe a little…"

"Then time to initiate Operation Spy On Helga!"

"I'm not spying on her, Gerald. I don't spy on people, Gerald."

"Are you forgetting the time we spied on those guys that were gonna attack Mr. Green?"

"We thought he was in trouble, remember?"

"So? This is for the same thing, only…different reasons."

"What reasons…?"

Gerald pondered a bit. "Scientific research…?" He tried.

"How exactly is it scientific?"

"It's scientific because… we are merely observing Helga's behavior in general to come to a conclusion to why she bothers so much… or something like that."

Arnold smiled a little bit. "Is this what you learned from 'studying' with Phoebe last weekend?", making air quotes at studying. He was well aware of Gerald's crush on Phoebe.

Gerald blushed. "Eh, more or less. So are you in?"

Arnold smiled as they did their handshake. "Yeah, I'm in."

"Still got your spy equipment?"

Arnold quickly searched his mind. "Yeah, I think so."

"Then Operation Spy On Helga is now a go."

They finally reached Arnold's house. As Arnold started to open the door he said, "See you later, Gerald."

"See ya!"

**Review please! Suggestions for name _highly _recommended.**


	2. The Monologue

Hey guys! I got 4 reviews since I uploaded this story, so I'm updating a couple more chapters just for you *smile* I give thanks to…Santara55, Lena2244, and arnoldloveshelga7. Special thanks to Myriamj, since I have chosen her rename for my story: Pink Bow Operation. Thanks to all who story/author alerted me (so many emails!) and…enjoy!

**Chapter 2:**

*******Meanwhile******

"Criminy! Why can't I be nice to Arnold for once in my life? All I ever do is tease him, pull endless pranks on him, do everything I can to make him miserable. Yet he's always so nice to me. Why can't I ever show my nicer side to him? I'm such a basket case!" Helga ranted as she walked home. She opened the door.

"Bob, Miriam, I'm home!" she yelled. "If they care", she muttered to herself.

"Quit Olga, I'm watching The Wheel!"

"That's nice, honey."

Helga rolled her eyes and sighed, heading up to her room. She grabbed her pink book from under the bed and began to write,

{**A/N :I suck at poems, so you can skip over this part if you'd like and I wouldn't be offended at the least} **

_Arnold,_

_You can read me like an open book, even when I'm closed_

_You search to see me as I truly am, no one is as bold_

_Your emerald eyes are full of wisdom and care for everyone you know_

_My eyes are full of love for you, why am I so afraid to show…it_

_My prince, my god, my only wish is to tell you how I truly feel_

_Without a "heat of the moment deal"_

She fondly remembered her confession, the kiss and the "heat of the moment", which they both used as a cover up for the event.

_Deep down, you know how I truly feel,_ She thought, _and you always will._

She sighed dreamily, lied on her back, and thought about the whole experience.


	3. The Talk

**Here's chapter 3 of this story. I also have another HA! Story coming up soon, so enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Halfway across town, Arnold was thinking of the same topic, but not exactly in the same aspect that Helga was.

_Did you really mean all that, Helga? Then why do you bother me so much? Why can't you just be nice to me? I'm always nice to you, and I always will be. But all I really what to know is if you really meant everything you said. Eh, probably not. _ Arnold shook his mind of those thoughts. _I probably should finish up some of the break homework and call Gerald to discuss the plan for tonight._

"So Gerald, let's go over the plan one more time."

"Man, what's there to explain? We'll use the grappling hooks and hook them to a tree near Helga's house, the weird audio-sound thing and listen to her conversations, and the binoculars to look in. Simple enough."

"But what if we get caught?"

"We'll just wear black to camouflage with the tree. You need to cover your hair with something dark, cause your hair would stick out like a beacon in the darkness."

"Beacon? Camouflage? What other new words has Phoebe taught you lately?"

Gerald quickly changed the subject. "Are you ready or what?"

Arnold luckily took the hint and stayed off the subject of Phoebe…for now.

"Yup."

"Meet me outside Helga's house in 10 minutes."

* * *

><p><strong>So… what do you guys think? Review Please )<strong>


	4. The PreStake Out

**Hey hey hey! 13 reviews and counting with the fanfic! I'm in a good mood, despite my current sickness (my brother leaving the window open ALL FRICKIN' NIGHT) but I'm still going to update this story. This chapter is going to be short, but hopefully, I'll update soon. Thanks for all your reviews and author/story alerts! Happy belated Easter! You guys are probably waiting for the next story, but I want to write a few more chapters before I type & post.**

**PS: Anything In brackets [ ] are real versions of any real companies or trademark which I DO NOT OWN.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HEY ARNOLD! Or any of the characters, yada yada yada… {Forgot to put it up before, heh, heh. Wonder what happens if i don't? Well, don't want to figure THAT out}**

* * *

><p>Arnold checked his pocket watch. 8:15, it read. <em>Gerald should be here already<em>, he thought as Gerald speed walked towards him.

"Sorry I'm late. I just stopped to get something to eat for later."

"What exactly did you get?"

"_Creature _[Monster] energy drinks, _Frays_ [Lays] potato chips, _Run kin_ [Dunkin] donuts, and a bunch of other stuff."

"Great, now is there something we can eat that isn't junk or won't keep us awake all night?" Arnold said in a semi-disapproving stare.

"Man, where's your sense of fun? You're acting like this is a school night and not the start of a five-day vacation!"

"I would still like something at least relatively healthy to eat!"

"Of course, I wouldn't expect anything less from the guy who drinks cucumber water."

"I drink it cause it's healthy, unlike…" Arnold started smelling something. "Huh, I could have sworn I smelled something like chicken."

Gerald quickly turned away from him and started whistling.

" Gerald, don't tell me you bought chicken from AFC {**A/N: I'm black, so this is not racist. AFC = African Fried Chicken, and is a parody of KFC. What? I couldn't think of anything better!**}"

"I didn't. I bought chicken at _Crop eye's, _[Popeye's] , popcorn chicken in a 12 oz container for $2!"

"Gerald…"

"Oh fine. Sudda expected this from a guy who once drank cucumber water…"

" I told you, because it's healthy!"

"Whatever you say. My mom got… ugh… _Crodue _[Produe] popcorn chicken_, _which I hate. Want it?"

"Of course!", Arnold said, popping a few in his mouth. He gave Gerald a smile.

Gerald turned away and rolled his eyes. _This is gonna be a __**long **__night, _he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys know the drill R&amp;R, comment, constrictive criticism, humor ideas, etc, etc. <strong>


	5. First Observations

**What the heck, I can't give you guys a 500-something word chapter. That's too cruel, even for ME! Here's a surprise treat. 'Don't say I never did you any favors' – to quote Helga on this one. No flames in reviews, I'm slightly better, but still sick.**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own HA!<p>

After Arnold and Gerald climbed Helga's tree (with bruises to prove it), Arnold started recording the events of the night with the tape recorder.

"Its"- Arnold checked his pocket watch-"9 pm, Eastern Standard Time, and still no sign of Helga G. Pataki, proven since the lights are off. We are yet to begin filming.", Arnold put down the tape recorder.

"Arnold, this isn't working," Gerald said, his stomach slightly bulging from excessive junk food as he lay down on the tree trunk.

"Let's not give up yet Gerald," Arnold responded, looking at the house and surrounding areas. "Besides, you talked me into this."

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what, Gerald?"

"Look to the bright side all the time."

Arnold smiled and chuckled a little. "Somebody has to."

"That brings back memories."

Arnold flashed back to Fti. "Yeah…"

"Oh, and I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What is it, Gerald?"

"Why were you holding up in the Fti building? And why was Helga with you, anyways?"

Arnold shifted, slightly uncomfortable. "I just, uh… got caught up in some stuff."

Gerald sat up a little. "What kind of stuff?" he asked, a little suspicious.

"Uh…"

Luckily for Arnold, the lights in Helga's room turned on. _Whew, __**Saved By The Light! **__Hmm, wasn't that a TV show? _ He quickly snapped out of his thoughts.

"Gerald, get the camera ready!"

Gerald turned the camcorder on and started filming. Arnold brought the tape recorder and started taping.

"9:15, and the subject is finally in her room."

Helga walked into her room with her PJ's on and her hair down and damp, fresh from the shower. She ran her fingers down her hair, and then began to brush it.

_She looks nice with her hair down, _Arnold thought, looking thought the binoculars. He brought out the Audio- Transmit Receiver thing, which he named **ATR**, and started listening in.

* * *

><p><strong>This seemed like a good place to stop, build up the suspense. Just kidding. I don't like typing too much 4 too long. R &amp; R. )<strong>


	6. Another Surprize

**Yet another update for this fanfic. Sorry it's kinda late. Boy, I've been busy these past few weeks**. **I put** **out a Hey Arnold and Winx Club** **crossover out. Apparently, its not that good since nobody read it. Winx Club (WC)** **ran on 4kids until their contract expired. Then they gave it to Nick ****and now they fu**ed it up. Thanks a lot Nick, for killing my childhood once again. Anyway, it's a good show (at least 4kids version) and there's gonna be another HA! story up soon, so be patient. **

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HA!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"...most disgusting crap I've ever tasted. It guts a ten on the yak-o-meter. Criminy!" Helga said as she finished combing her hair. "Just for once i would like a mother that cooks halfway decent, edible food food to eat WITHOUT having me yak it up 20 minutes later."<p>

She walked over to her bed and lay down on it. "Well, at least i had some decent lunch."

* * *

><p>Arnold was listening in on the conversation. Then it hit him...<p>

_I brought her lunch when i saw her mom didn't pack her lunch again._

* * *

><p>"...But, if Arnold didn't buy me lunch, I'd be starving right now. Every day, he does something, <strong><em>anything<em>**, nice for me, and what do i do? I give him heck! Why can't i ever be nice to him? Why can't i try to be friends? And then maybe, hopefully..." She trailed off. "That's it. I hate being so mean to him, putting him through so much anger and annoyance. I want to try to be friends with him, but...", she paused, thinking.

* * *

><p>Arnold took this time to think too.<p>

_Why would she want to be friends all of a sudden? Is because of the ...that...episode at the top of FTi? She was always was...sort of a friend to me, until THAT happened. Now, i really don't know what to call her anymore. All i really know for sure now is that she doesn't hate me as much as she says anymore. Maybe one day i could like her as much as she 'likes me' too..._

* * *

><p>Helga started dialing Phoebe's phone number, which she picked up on the first ring.<em><br>_

"Hello?"

"Phoebe, it's Helga. I need your help with something."

"What is it Helga?"

"Well, let's just say I hate treating a certain, er..._ dairy treat _like a bowl of Brussels sprouts."

Phoebe caught on immediately. " OHHH. So what did you have in mind?"

"I want to enjoy a full bowl of 'ice cream' instead of just a spoonful, but i don't know how to get it without any, uh, suspicion from the other food groups."

"Uh, well, Helga, i would suggest eating, or at least enjoying more varieties of certain food groups otherwise they might get more, uh, angry about all the attention that one certain variety of dairy is getting."

"Gotcha, Pheebs. Thanks."

"See you Monday, Helga. Bye."

"Bye."

Helga hung up.

_Great. i need to be nice to EVERYONE in order to be nice to the football-head. Well, it better be worth it.__  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Who is ice cream? <em>was all Arnold could think of during Helga and Phoebe's conversation._ And what are the other 'food groups'?_ While Arnold was pondering, Gerald interrupted.

"Have you found anything out yet?" He was finally sitting up, looking slightly peeved off.

"I really didn't figure anything out from the conversation between her and Phoebe. Something about ice cream and food groups."

"She talked to Phoebe?" Gerald sat up straight. "Was I mentioned?" he asked, straightening his collar and gave a sly grin.

Arnold rolled his eyes in the darkness. "Uh, no."

Gerald's smile vanished. "Oh."

"Are you gonna help now?" he asked, annoyed.

"I need to rest this belly off more," Gerald said, lying down on the tree trunk. "Give me ten minutes," He answered with a groan. "Ow..." he said with a whisper.

Arnold rolled his eyes once again, gave a heavy sigh, and went back to listening in on Helga.

* * *

><p><strong>THHHHAAAAATTT'S IT 4 NOW. Sorry, NJASK8 Testing this week, need rest. PHEW, 2 PARTS DOWN, 2 TO GO. Sorry again that it's late, but i hope the little GXP Pairing made up 4 it. Peace!<strong>


	7. A Truly Shocking Discovery

**I didn't think i would be able to update so soon, but, due to an unexpected turn of events, i can. Thanks for all of the reviews and special thanks to Lovely220 for being the very first reviewer to the WC and HA! crossover, _Hillwood Fairies! _ I honestly don't know when I'll be able to update it next, so, i beg, _PLEASE_ be patient.**

**Disclaimer: If i owned HA! (which i don't), do you think i would be sitting here?**

* * *

><p>Helga hung up her phone and prepared to worship her Arnold opened her closet, pulled her rack of clothes apart and started to kneel down.<p>

* * *

><p>Arnold put down the <strong>ATR<strong> and picked up the binoculars. _What is she doing?_ he thought. As he looked through the glass, Arnold saw something that would forever change his view of Helga G. Pataki.

* * *

><p>As she knelt down, Helga unknowingly showed the unknown spies one of most guarded aspects of her love for Arnold: the shrine. This week's creation and probably the permanent one was a football with buttons glued on, similar to Arnold's eye color, with red feathers at the top for hair, and a smile painted on...in red lipstick.<p>

* * *

><p>Only one word could get through Arnold's mind at that exact moment: <em>OH...MY...GOD. <em> He did not notice Gerald take the binoculars from his stunned hands and look into the Pataki household, particularly Helga's room and more specifically Helga's closet.

Instead of a look of shock, however, all Gerald could do was laugh hysterically.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA...! "

The laughter seemed to snap Arnold out of his mind block and he hastily fumbled to connect the **ATR.**

* * *

><p>"...my love,always caring to everyone and everything, great or tiny. Always making your best efforts to make the right choices, and find a reasonable solution to every situation. And while i mock these amazing traits of yours and that beautifully shaped oblong head of yours, i shield the fact that i absolutely adore you, everything about you catches my eye. But alas, my beloved,even tough i hide everything about myself from you , you always find a way to see into my nicer and kinder side. And next Monday, i will reveal to the world my nicer and true side, in hopes that one day you might return my feelings for you."<p>

She ran her fingers though her shine's feathery hair.

"I promise," she said, almost in a whisper.

Helga closed the closet and started to take out her golden, heart-shaped locket of Arnold. She lay on her bed, swooned as she looked at the photo, kissed the glass and fell asleep with a smile, photo face up.

* * *

><p><strong>Tune in next time for MORE of Gerald and Arnold's high-larious reactions! Hey, this isn't a part humor FF for nothing<strong>. **Now** **that you've read it, please take some time to review** **my creation. PEACE! ())**

**(Why won't the 'at' logo show up? 'Criminy!' That logo is my signature!)  
><strong>


	8. Investigations by Gerald

**Ready to see Gerald and Arnold's reaction to the shrine? Here goes:**

* * *

><p>Gerald FINALLY stopped laughing long enough to tell Arnold his thoughts.<p>

" Never...(laugh)...in a million...(scoff/laugh)...no, billion years...(chortle)... would I have thought...(cough)..that Helga...(laughter) G. Pataki would ever...", he started laughing hysterically. AGAIN.

Arnold rolled his eyes and looked thought the house for more...evidence. As his eyes landed on the locket, he gave a gasp.

_That's the same locket Grampa and I found that mysteriously disappeared that day. IT WAS HELGA'S? _

Gerald was still laughing. At this point, Arnold was starting to get annoyed. _VERY ANNOYED._

"Would you shut up already? Would it be THAT bad that Helga might lo- really like-likes me?"

Gerald FINALLY shut up. "Well, no".

Arnold attempted to shoot daggers at him.

"Yess..." he managed to get out before he burst into chuckles.

"And why is that? Am I THAT unlikeable?", Arnold thought aloud.

Gerald wiped tears from his eyes. " Ha, ha, no, but it's unbelievable that HELGA, of all people, would like YOU, of all people." And with that he chuckled softly.

_Not that unbelievable_, Arnold thought, his mind flashing back to FTi.

_Why isn't Arnold that surprised? I thought he would start rejecting this news and denying it. Something's up..._

"Hey Arnold?"_  
><em>

"What?"

"You never did explain how Helga ended up on the bus with us."

Arnold tensed up. _I never did tell him, did I? We were all in a rush..._

"OH...right, well, you see, uh... Helga was Deep Voice."

"Yeah, and what else happened? 'Cause for some reason, I feel like I'm not getting the full story."

"What do you mean by that?," Arnold asked, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"I feel some gap in the time period. After you called me about the tape, you probably found out that Helga was Deep Voice. When you came out, you were scaling the side of the building, of all places. You were gone for at least two minutes. Not to mention when i tried to talk to you on the walkie-talkie to see what was happening, someone which i think was Helga shouted 'NOT NOW', like i was interrupting something important. So are you gonna tell me or not?"

"Uh..."

* * *

><p><strong>CHIFF-HANG-ER! What will happen next? Review!<strong>


	9. What Happened on the Rooftop, Arnold?

**Woo-Hoo! 31 review-oos! Thank you all so much! Thanks for all your support and enjoy!**

**Sorry i haven't updated recently. **

**'I have a life too, you know,...' Sid *cries*  
><strong>

***Arnold sighs*  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: This goes for the entire story. I don't own HA! and never will, unfortunately.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<br>**

**" ... So are you gonna tell me what happened or not?"  
><strong>

**"Uh..."**

* * *

><p>"What make you think I'm not giving you the full story?", Arnold said, failing to put on his most honest face. The darting eyes were NOT helping him.<p>

"You're really asking that question? First, you're acting like there's ants in your pants-"

"Actually, its the tree bark-"

"Whatever! Secondly, you're can't even look me in the eye when I'm talking to you-"

Arnold shifted slightly on his spot on the tree. "I don't know what you're talking about." He looked away.

Gerald rolled his eyes, as if that was all necessary to tell. "I've been your best friend since we were three. I thought you would trust me a little more with this topic. I mean, i told you about my crush on Phoebe. Anyway, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but still..." he cut off, and slowly turned away from him.

Arnold sighed. _Let's pull THAT card from the deck. You know, guilt REALLY sucks..._

* * *

><p>Minutes of silence went by. Finally, someone talked.<p>

"Fine, I'll tell you what really happened."

"Finally!" Gerald exclaimed, a little loudly. Arnold gave an annoyed look.

"I mean...go on...", he said, trying to regain his cool demeanor.

Arnold sighed once again. He stared at his feet as he started to remember what had happened.

"Remember when I called you about the tape?"

Gerald nodded.

"Well after that I got a call from Helga, disguised as Deep Voice, telling me that the building was full of guards and  
>telling me how to get out without getting caught. I stopped listening to her after a while and when to the back door and show a shadow of what was Deep Voice. I opened the door and saw Helga after the disguise came off."<p>

Gerald was hanging on to every word he heard. He nodded.

"After the shock was was over, I asked her why she helped us. She gave me a bunch of lame excuses like, 'no reason', 'it's my civic duty' and 'I love a good mystery?'. Then I asked her the real reason. She said something a bout pitying us. then I asked her why she did. I think it was something about how she's loved me ever since she laid 'eyes on my stupid football head' ".

"Gee, that's romantic," Gerald muttered.

"Believe it or not, it's true. She told my about poems, shrines and stalking me 'day and night' ". Gerald's eyes widened at every thing he said.

"Then what happened?"

"Well...she...kind of..."

"What?"

"She...kissed me."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so Baddddd Courtesy of MJ. RIP. Gone but not forgotten (hopefully)<br>**

**Want to see what will happen next? Welllllll...  
><strong>

**That's all for today. HMMM, now i have to write some more on paper instead of slacking off. This might take a while...anyway, peace! R&R, please!**


	10. A Reaction and A Daring Excape

**OK! 35 REVIEWS. I'm updating this story and there's pretty much nothing you can do about it! Ha ha! *Sorry, I'm sick, (again) courtesy of my sister* Anyway, R&R, PLEASE!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't be sitting here writing fan fiction if i owned HA!.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"SHE WHAT?," Gerald exclaimed, nearly falling out of the tree and making a lot of noise. Fortunately, Arnold grabbed him before he fell out.<p>

Unfortunately, they both saw a light flicker on. Helga was up.

* * *

><p>"Hey, who the heck's down there?", Helga shouted, walking towards the window, rubbing her eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>Arnold and Gerald hastily started packing up their stuff. <em>Uh-Oh, <em>they thought in unison.

* * *

><p>Helga reached her window and started pulling. <em>Criminy, when is Bob ever gonna fix this thing?<em>

* * *

><p>Arnold could see Helga's silhouette coming closer and closer to the window.<p>

"Hurry, Gerald!", he whisper-shouted, "She's coming closer!"

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying!", Gerald whisper-shouted back. Everything was somewhat messily put back into Gerald's backpack and both of the boys started to climb down the grappling hooks.

* * *

><p>Helga got the window open ('<em>Finally!') <em>and started to look out. She saw a flash of something blond. _Could it Be?_, she thought. _No way. He would never... Why the heck...?_

"Hey, what in the world are you doing down there?"

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, what in the world are you doing down there?" <em>Arnold faintly but clearly heard as he jumped off the rope to the ground and started to run after Gerald.

"Run faster!", He almost shouted.

"I'm running as fast as I can, Arnold!"

They soon started to jog after several blocks of running.

"Did you bring everything?", Arnold asked, breathing heavily.

"I think so, why?"

"I don't know, I just feel like something is missing..."

"Ah, it's probably just nerves. Hey, did it get colder tonight?"

"Yeah, I feel it too. We should probably get home."

"No kidding!," Gerald said as he reached his house. "See you Arnold."

They did their handshake.

"Later, Gerald."

Arnold started to make his way home, but the feeling that something important was missing wasn't shaking from his mind... And neither was that night's discoveries...

*****Meanwhile*****

"What were those two goof-wads doing here?", Helga said to herself as she jumped from the window ledge to reach the tree. She barely made it when she saw something...very...unexpected...

Arnold's small baby blue baseball hat.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooohhhh...A cliffie AND a twist! I'm so awful, aren't I? Answer this question and more by reviewing! *sits back eating a bagel*<br>**


	11. NOOOOOOOO!

**Ok guys! Hope you enjoyed the cliffie and twist. Sorry i took so long to update this. Life got in the way. Now to get on with the story. 'Onward, mush! HA HA HA!'**

* * *

><p>"What the...?" Helga started. And then it hit her like a frozen snowball on a icy cold day.<p>

"**AAAHHHH!...**"

_He...and Geraldo were spying on me?, _She thought, recovering from her scream_. Why in the heck would he do that? I never spied on him-...ok, maybe i have. But he never found out...ok, maybe one time. But that's really not the point. He still spied on me and he brought Geraldo for the ride. I still can't believe i loved him...and i can't believe i still do. _

She picked up his hat.

"And for now, I'll keep quiet about this and keep it in my shrine."

_I wonder if they saw that too... or everything for that matter..._

***ON THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN***

Arnold made it up to the steps of the boarding house, opening the door. Greatful that the herd of animals were gone, he quietly stepped up to his room.

_I can't believe that I let Gerald talk me into this. I can't believe that Helga want to be friends with me. Most importantly, I cant believe she LOVES ME!_

He shook his head to clear those throughts.

"I need a shower."

He quickly took off his clothes and started his shower.

*5 minutes later*

He stepped out, towel around his waist, and looked at his reflection, and quickly stepped away. He rushed back, realilizing something was missing. Arnold felt the top of his head for his most prized possition. It wasn't there.

_No...It can't be...it isn't..._

"**NOOOOOO!...**"

* * *

><p>Helga woke up with an evil grin on her face, hearing the scream.<p>

"Right back atcha, football head."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, i already know you, and this ain't crazy, but you read this story, so leave a review (maybe ) <strong>

**Don't worry, i'll update soon.**


	12. About 5 days later:Part 1

**Ok, I will not lie. That chapter was unbelievely short. I wanted to pace the time correctly to build up the suspence. This will be longer, I promise. Chapter 3 of Hillwood Fairies is out- Check it out. It'll get a little more interesting as it goes on, trust me.**

**Thanks to anyone and every1 who reviewed or looked at (thanks traffic stats) the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: No one here owns HA!**

* * *

><p>The 5-day weekend ended rather quickly for our trio, with revenge plans for Helga, and Arnold's desperate seaches for his hat. And let's not forget Gerald and Arnold's newfound knowlegde of Helga's obsession for a certain football headed boy.<p>

It was soon Tuesday morning...

"Hello, Helga. How was the unusually long 5-day break to you?"

"There is something very important that I need to tell you, Pheobe", Helga said, sitting down rather quickly.

"Listening!"

"Remember when I said I was going to be nicer to a Certain dairy treat?"

"Quite well."

"Well, that plan is canceled."

"But why, Helga?

"Let's just say that the dairy treat found out about my indulgences in him."

Phoebe gasped. "How did he find out?"

"The stupid football head spied on me along with tall hair boy the night our break started, that's how!"

"How do you know they did?", Pheobe asked, still in shock.

"I heard a bunch of noise, some shouts and the branches of the tree outside my window shake. I woke up and when I finally opened the window, I saw the geek bait's hair and two figures that looked like them. Plus-" she lowered her voice- "I have Arnoldo's hat to prove it."

"It's unbeilveable that Arnold and Gerald would go to those lengths to recieve information."

"Believe it, cause it's true. Arnoldo getting no mercy today for that little stunt."

"How much do you believe they know?"

"Probably everything, Pheebes", Helga sighed sadly. "My only advantage is that they have no idea that i know what they did that night ."

Phoebe nodded.

"I'll take advantage of that fact and bully them twice as hard." She grinned wickedly.

"But won't that provide some indication that you have knowlegde of their knowledge? Wouldn't it be better to resume you bullying ways at normal intensity?"

_I guess I have to rethink my plan...she's got a point there._

"I...need to think about it Pheebes."

* * *

><p><strong>While Helga's thinking about it, I need to think about writing the next chapter after I get some...REVIEWS! So...REVIEW!<strong>

**Hope you liked the reference.**

**I hope this was longer than the last.**

**I need to prepare for my 8th grade dance, so... BYE! *runs off***


	13. Author's Note Please Read

**OK, I have no idea what i should do for the next chapter of this story, so... i created a poll.**

**There are 5 choices, pick one and in the next few weeks I'll close the poll, and based on the results, I'll make a chapter based on public interest.**

**It's a blind poll, so everyone remains unbiased, and a one-choise thing.**

**So... that's pretty much it. Take the poll.**

**(check out Hillwood Fairies while you're at it)**

**Thanks for all help and support. **

**BYE!**


	14. About 5 days later: Part 2

**Thanks to all that participated in the poll! The answers will be revealed in this story. Forewarning: some people may be slightly OoC, just so you know.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Onto this story!**

* * *

><p>"I've got it Pheebs! I know exactly what I'm gonna do!" Helga said, snapping her fingers. "One that will make tall hair boy and football head sorry they ever violented my privacy."<p>

"What are your intentions, Helga?" She asked curiously.

"Ok, here's the plan..." Helga said as whispered her whole plan to Phoebe.

"...And whatever anyone asks or says, no matter how idiotic, just tell them it's normal behavior for me, got it?"

"Indeed, Helga."

And so everything went to plan when a certain tall-haired boy and a football head came onto the bus...

"Just remember Arnold, play it cool. I don't think she knows, so just act like nothing happened."

"Believe me, I'll be looking forward to that."

As the two boarded the bus, they spotted Helga and Phoebe near the back.

"Hey babe." Gerald said coolly.

Phoebe giggled and waved to him.

"Hey Helga", Arnold said, not really expecting an answer from her as he walked away.

"...Hey football head." Helga said trying to fight her pride and the butterflies in her stomach.

The second Helga's greeting hit his ears, he rushed back to her, surprised.

"Uh, Helga?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out, Arnold." she said playfully.

"Uh..."

"Is something wrong?"

"...Nothing, nothing..." Arnold said in a daze as he sat back next to Gerald.

"What's wrong?"

"A lot of things! First she says hi, then she jokes around with me, then she asked if I'm ok when I'm definitely not!" Arnold rushed trough.

"Woah, calm down, man. Helga really said this to you? She actually being..._nice_?

"Nice as the sun shines trough the sky."

"I need to test this out for myself," Gerald said, getting out of his seat and back over to Phoebe and Helga.

**Side conversation:**

"This is working better than I expected, Pheebes! Did you see how the football headed twerp came rushing back after I said hi to him? Oh, this is gonna be a piece of delicious cake."

"Well, your unforeseen niceness does have them baffled, Helga. I wonder what the have to say about it."

"Well, here comes Geraldo now. Maybe he can shed some light on this situation," Helga said and Gerald walked towards them.

"Hey Phoebe," he said as she waved.

"Pataki, what did you do to Arnold?"

"That depends, what do you want me to do to him?" she said mischievously.

Gerald's eyes widened. "Look, you said some things to him that got him pretty shocked. What exactly did you say to him?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know saying 'HI' to someone and asking if they were fine was now a crime. Do us all a favor and lock me up!" she said sarcastically yet playfully, extending her hands.

Gerald was speechless. He looked to Pheobe for herlp.

"Helga did greet Arnold this morning, and since he seemed unaccustomed to it, she asked if he was ok."

"Uh... I need to go now. See you later, Pheobe...and, uh... bye Helga."

Gerald went back to where Arnold was. "Helga was accually nice! Sarcastic, sure, but still nice! The world must be coming to an end."

"You're probably right, Gerald, by the time we get off this bus, she'll be back to normal."

Little did they know how far the were off...

* * *

><p><strong>The next update might be longer, but only if I get some...REVIEWS!<strong>


	15. Rhonda's Shock

**Thanks for everything!**

**Ok, onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: YOU ALREADY KNOW. STOP BOTHERING ME!**

* * *

><p>As everybody got off the bus, word of Helga's unusual kindness spread to the 'most fashionable girl' in P.S. 118...<p>

"Oh, _please_. Helga, nice? She couldn't be nice if you held a knife to her chest."

"But Rhonda, she _was_ nice." Nadine protested, walking with her to their lockers.

"Yeah right. Who in the world would Helga Pataki be nice to?"

"Well, on the bus she was nice to Gerald and Arnold-"

"Helga? Nice to Arnold? I simply can**_not_** believe this."

"Here come Arnold and Gerald now," Nadine responded, pointing to the arriving figures of Arnold and Gerald. "They can prove it to you."

"We'll see about that." She walked to the two boys as they were getting books out of their lockers.

"Hello Arnold, Gerald."

"Hey Rhonda." Arnold responded.

"Hey." Gerald said.

"Nadine just told me something crazy about Helga and I was wondering if both of you could help me show her that there is no possible way that could be true."

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say it's about Helga being nice, isn't it?" Gerald deadpanned.

"Exactly! And that it could never happen, right?" she winked to Nadine.

"Actually, Rhonda, Helga was nice to us." Arnold said.

"WHAT? You're kidding, right?"

"Believe me, Rhonda, I would be saying the same thing if I hadn't seen it myself."

"Oh My Gosh. Unbelievable."

"Well, Rhonda, if you don't believe us you can also see for yourself-" Arnold started

"Indeed I shall." Rhonda said, walking over to Helga and Phoebe's lockers.

"Hey Phoebe, Hello...Helga" she said, a little unaccustomed to greeting Helga.

"Hello, Rhonda."

"Hey, Princess, how's it going?" Helga said causally.

Rhonda was taken aback.

"What did you say, Helga?" Rhonda asked slowly.

"I said 'hi' princess."

"But...but..but... you **never** say 'hi' to me." Rhonda said in shock.

"Well, Rhonda, there's a first time for everything." Helga said as the bell rang. "Got to go. See you later, Princess."

And with that Rhonda passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it isn't longer. I have a serious case of writer's block. And sleepiness. Please review.<strong>


	16. All Err, Most Is Revealed

**Thanks for all reviews and story alerts and stuff. It's very much appreciated.**

**Onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HA! Isn't that enough for you?**

* * *

><p>News of Rhonda's fainting and Helga's niceness flew fast throughout the 4th graders of P.S. 118...<p>

"This is pretty darn near unbelievable, Sid," Stinky said, now sitting with in the classroom.

"I know. Helga G. Pataki, the terror of the whole class, is _nice_? Boy Howdy, talk about a dream!"

"I darn reckon if I didn't see this for myself, I would think it's a dream too."

Meanwhile...

"Ha! This is going great, Pheebes! Did you see how Rhondalliod passed out? Man, if I knew this would happen I would have been nice sooner."

"This is a strange turn of events, Helga. Who would ever believe that the most dreaded student in the fourth grade would become the nicest?"

"Either way, I'm going to enjoy everyone's shocked reactions for as long as I can. Who knows? This might become a regular thing."

Soon, Arnold and Gerald walked in.

"I still can't believe Helga's acting nice! I keep pinching myself to see if this is a dream, but it isn't."

"Are you saying Helga COULDN'T be nice?", Arnold asked, a little ticked off.

"I never said that. It's just... out of character for her, yah know? I mean, she's been the bully since preschool, and then all of a sudden she's nice to everyone..." Gerald trailed off, putting two and two together.

"Gerald, what's wrong?"

"I think she knows..."

"About our spying?"

"No, about my teddy bear. Yes, about the spying! Why else would she be nice to us and everybody? It's to make us go crazy and tell her the truth!"

"Are you sure about that? I mean, she did mention to Phoebe that she was going to be nicer to people..."

"I don't know, it still seems a little fishy to me."

"Well, maybe we should give her the benefit of the doubt. Or I could talk to her."

"Yeah, you do that."

* * *

><p><strong>Later at Lunch...<strong>

"Helga, could I talk to you for a second?" Arnold asked, now at Helga and Phoebe's table.

"Sure, Arnold. What do you what to talk about?" She nodded to Phoebe, motioning her leave._ Time to figure out how much my beloved football-headed knows._

"Well, I was just wondering why you decided to be nice all of a sudden."

"Do you want me to be mean and nasty again?" She asked, raising part of her eyebrow.

"NO! I mean... it's just that you're not usually this nice to everyone, especially me."

"Well, for whatever reason,I just wanted to try out being nice and how it would work out."

_It's working pretty well..._ he thought, drifting into a half-lidded daze. "Arnold..." Helga called.

"Arnold..." she called louder, waving her hands in front of his eyes.

"HEY ARNOLD!" she almost shouted, snapping him out of his stupor.

"Oh, sorry about that," he apologized feeling his face heat up immediately.

"It's fine. So I was telling you I wanted to see how being nice would work out."

"That's odd..." he commented to himself.

"What's odd?" She asked, hearing him. _Made a small slip, I see..._

"Nothing, it's just that, after what happened-" he stopped, catching himself.

"What happened?" Helga asked innocently. _Hitting closer..._

"Well...I..." he trailed.

"You, what..." she reiterated.

"Technically,_ we..._"

"You and some other person did..." _Closer..._

Arnold sighed deeply. "We did it."_ Pay dirt!_

"What did you and some person _do_?" She asked, feigning surprise and sight annoyance.

"Well, do you promise not to get mad?" Arnold asked, a little nervous.

"I'll make no such promise, Arnold. Just tell me what the heck you did!"

"Gerald and I spied on you last Thursday to see why exactly you bully everyone and me especially in particular." he said in one breath.

All Helga could do was sigh and smirk sadly. "I knew it."

* * *

><p><strong>How will Arnold react to this? <strong>

**Will there be a fight?**

**I told you this chapter will be longer!**

**(Did anyone else notice the changes to this site?)**

**Review Please!**


	17. You Left Me Brokenhearted Today

**I couldn't let my readers die of suspense! Otherwise, who else would read this crap? **

**Thanks for all the reviews! Check out _Hillwood Fairies _! This will be (hopefully) longer.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own HEY ARNOLD!**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

**"I knew it."**

* * *

><p>Arnold's jaw dropped open slightly, unable to process what she just said.<p>

"Let's just say you and Geraldo have to make less noise when you decide to spy on people," Helga snapped, leaving the lunchroom.

"Helga, wait!" Arnold called, running after her and catching up just after she left. "I can explain-" he started, grabbing her arm.

"What's there to explain, bucko?" She asked, yanking her arm away. "Not only did you and tall hair boy invade my privacy and trespassed, you betrayed my trust!"

Arnold stood shocked. _She trusted me?_

"Well, I had a right to know! Everyday you spit spitballs at me, pull pranks at me and constantly terrorize every 4th grader! Don't you think I had a right to know why?" He retorted.

"I had a reason! I tried to be nice before, but people walked all over, hurt me!"

He blinked a couple of times. _I had no idea that she tried to be nice before..._

"Then why did you bully_ me?_ Other than the fact that you're madly in love with me?" Arnold asked, with a slight smirk on his face.

Helga was momentarily caught off guard. _How **dare** he use my love for him against me?_

"One, everyone would have been on my back for actually liking a football headed geek like you, and secondly, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE LOVED ME BACK!" she cried out with anger and a hint of sadness.

Arnold was speechless.

"Do you?" she asked, sadly yet with hope.

"Well...I...uh..." Arnold trailed off, rubbing his neck, unable to give her the answer she wanted.

"I knew it." She said, turning around, as a single tear ran down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, geek bait, I want to enjoy the rest of my lunch in peace." Helga said, walking away, choking back sadness and tears.

"Helga-" He started in a whisper.

She paused, not looking back. "Haven't you done enough, football head?" she asked as the bell rang.

Arnold sighed. What more could he do?

* * *

><p><strong>Back in class...<strong>

While Mr. Simmons gave the class a slide show about Rome or something, the class had whispered conversations.

Arnold passed Gerald a note**.**

**Talked to Helga today.**

**Does she know?**

**Yeah, all along.**

**How did she find out?**

**She kept questioning me and it slipped.**

**ARNOLD! How could you?**

**Sorry about that. Then after I told her she said she knew.**

**How?**

**Something about us needing to make less noise when we spy on people.**

**Oh. Do you think she has your hat?**

Arnold paused before writing back.

**Probably. Though getting it back won't be easy...**

**Why? Did she threaten you or something?**

**Well, after she found out we had an argument. She said we invaded her privacy and I betrayed her. I asked her why she bullied us and she said people walked all over her. I asked her why she bullied _me. _She said it was because people would have teased her and because I wouldn't love her back.**

**Well, _do_ you love her back?**

Arnold sighed, contemplating his response.

**She's okay when she nice, and I like her sarcastic humor, but... I don't love her back.**

**Ouch. That must have been painful to hear.**

**I guess it was. She didn't want ANYTHING to do with me.**

**You still need a way to get your hat back, though.**

**I know, Gerald. I'll find a way...**

* * *

><p><strong>Ouch...Love hurts, Helga. <strong>

**And did everyone think I forgot about the hat?**

**What will happen next? Review please. Come on. You know you want to...**

**Seriously, the box is RIGHT THERE ! 8)**


	18. An Apology and a Rejection

**Thanks for all your support and reviews!**

**Now, moving on to the story! Some parts may be crappy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HEY ARNOLD!**

* * *

><p>"Helga, wait up!" Arnold called, running up to Helga, who walking home alone courtesy of Gerald asking Phoebe if she wanted to walk home with him.<p>

"What do you want now, football head?"

"Well...I wanted to ask you if you had..something...of-"

"Save it hair boy. I'll send your stupid hat in the mail. Or get Phoebe to give it to give it to Geraldo to give it to you. Either way, you'll get it. Now, if I were you I'd stay the heck away from me. I'm really not in the mood for your not-so-goodie-two shoes meddling."

With that, she started speedwalking away from him, hoping he would just leave her alone.

"Helga!"

No such luck.

She stopped abruptly, her patience wearing thinner. "WHAT?" she asked, hissing a little.

He took a deep sigh and looked up to her. "Helga, I'm sorry. With the spying, the pretending nothing happened...about everything that's happened. I didn't realize how much I hurt your feelings, and for that I'm really sorry. I hope you can forgive me..." He trailed off, staring at the ground with guilt and remorse, and rubbing the soles of his shoes on the pavement.

Helga looked to her beloved with an empty glare, though on the inside she was brimming with joy and happiness. _My oblong-head shaped Angel, your apology fills my heart with the most joy imaginable, she thought, giving an internal swoon._

"Took ya long enough, football head." She said with a ghost of a smile on her face.

Arnold looked up immediately. "You mean..."

"Yeah, yeah. I forgive-" she started, but was suddenly cut off by Arnold's arms wrapping around her for a hug.

She stood shocked for a few moments, melting into the hug before pushing him away.

"What do you think you're doing, geek bait? Who said you could touch me?" She asked with fake anger, still surprised a bit by the sudden hug and yet enjoying it's warmth.

"Oh...sorry about that Helga..." Arnold stuttered as he rubbed the back of his neck, his face reddening very passing second.

_Why did I hug her? I mean, I wanted to show her how happy I was when she forgave me, but-_

"You should be, football head." Helga said, turning away to hide her happiness.

"I was just ...worried that you won't forgive me." he said, facing down, his blush intensifying.

_As that could EVER happen, my sweet prince. My anger may last a minute, but my love shall last a lifetime._

"Yeah, well, try not to get to mushy, OK?" she tried to hide her grin. "Now, can I please be left to walk home, football head, or is there anything else you need to apologize for?" she asked, not waiting for a response and turned to walk away.

"Helga, can I walk you home?" Arnold asked, catching up to her yet again.

Helga sighed. "You don't NEED to, Arnold. It's fine, really."

"I want to, Helga." he said with a grin, looking into her eyes.

_There's an angle to this...or is there? Either way, I'm not taking chances._

"Look, Arnoldo, just because I forgave you doesn't mean you have to go around doing me favors. I don't nor ever _will_ take pity. Thanks but no thanks, football head." She patted him on the back.

"...Oh. Ok. See you tomorrow, Helga." Arnold responded, a little disappointed. He walked away before Helga noticed, through.

_Jeez, whats his problem? All I said is that I didn't want him to home with me. Besides, why would he sad? He doesn't adore me the way I adore him. I'm just a friend...if I could even call myself that. I only said no, as much as it killed me, because he just wanted to do that so I wouldn't feel bad...or is it because he DOES like me? Criminy, I'm SUCH a basketcase!_ she thought, kicking a pebble as she walked home.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

A certain football-headed boy had reached home, now lying on his bed and staring into the skylights and looking at the puffy white structures far above him.

_Why am I feeling this way? _He thought. _I mean, she wasn't asking for much, just to walk home alone. I wanted to get to know her better, never pity her. But I don't blame her though for being suspicious. I did hurt her_, he winced slightly, feeling guilt for his actions. _She's so kind and caring when ever she not yelling or bullying me. And I never knew how blue her eyes were before...mostly because I never looked into them before... or her blond hair in the sunlight... _he drifted in his thoughts, falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I cut off here, if there's spelling mistakes, ectra, ectra. It's hard to try to get into Arnold's mind...it's a little thick headed, like his denseness.<strong>

**There'll be more action next time.**

**Review Please :D !**


	19. We All Made Up!

**Hey there everybody!**

**Hope the story is good so far!**

**Thanks for the reviews especially to:**

**ShinkuXJun**

**I-Am-John-Locked0**

**Nep2uune**

**staticsteph18**

**JJCAL12**

**Kirei Tsuki**

**mysticalmango**

**Now continuing...**

* * *

><p><strong>LATER THAT NIGHT...<strong>

"Man, why are you freaking out? It's just Helga. There's probably a reason why she didn't want you to walk her home." Gerald said over the phone.

"Maybe because she really didn't forgive me and just said she did to get me to leave her alone."

"Or maybe she just needed some space to think about things. I mean, a lot has happened over the past week. We spied on her, she got her biggest secret revealed, acted nice to figure out how much we knew, got her feelings rejected..."-Arnold winced- "She just needs time. Give her some, and maybe ask again on Friday. Start a conversation."

"You're right Gerald. I'll asked her again on Friday."

"Of course I am. And by the way...why do you want to ask her to walk home with you on Friday? You said you didn't like her that way."

Arnold pulled his collar. "Well..I...just want to make sure she's not still not mad at me. It's not comfortable to know that."

"Well, the newspaper with you in a bunny pajama suit hanging on the wall certainly shows that."

"Gerald..." Arnold warned, his face heating up at the memories of the bunny suit.

"I'm just saying. You know she'll forgive you."

"I know."

"And Arnold, one last thing?"

"Yeah?"

"Is that the **only **reason why you want to walk home with her?"

"Well..." Arnold trailed off, unable to find a suitable reason as his face flushed.

"It's not the only reason, is it?" Gerald said with a mixture of suspicion and shock.

Arnold cleared his throat. "Well, look at the time. Grandma's done with dinner. Better go down. Bye Gerald."

"I-" Gerald was cut off as Arnold slammed the receiver.

Gerald turned to looked at his watch. _5:48._

_That is one **sick** boy!_

* * *

><p><strong>FRIDAY AFTER SCHOOL...<strong>

Helga started walking home alone due to Phoebe being walked home yet again by Gerald **{Gee, imagine THAT!}. **and collecting her thoughts.

_Why didn't I just let the football head walk me home for the first time he actually wanted to of his own free will? Maybe he wouldn't have avoided me all week. He couldn't even say 'hi' for crying out loud! Every time he wants to do something nice for me, I just have to push him away. Why do I push him away? Oh that's right, because of my pride and because I hate pity. Criminy, I just had to open my big mouth._

She looked for any watchers, then pulled out her locket out.

"Oh, Arnold..." She said in a whisper."The angel to my devil. Holder of my heart, my muse, my inspiration. Cornflower hair that pops out like lime green grass from a wide valley. Eyes of the richest and most vibrant green with an all-knowing smile and I absolutely adore." She let out a girlish sigh.

"You're as sweet as the richest, never expiring honey, always helping others in darkest times. You never fail to amaze me which is why i love you. My love for you burns with the white-hot intensity of a thousand suns. You know who you are, the peace bringer, the most loyal and honest person I'll ever meet. How I wish you could love me back-"

"OW!" Helga exclaimed, dropping her locket.

"OOF!"

The two children fell, landing on the solid concrete. Helga quickly stood up, anger building as she dusted off her dress.

"Why don't you watch-" She stopped, looking at the football headed boy below her. "Arnold?"

Arnold looked up at her, dusting himself as he looked up at her. "Sorry Helga," He said, standing up as well. "Are you okay?"

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't be standing up right now. Criminy, what a stupid question."

_Keep being mean to him, Helga. That'll make him like you back._

"I was just making sure you're okay."

Helga's heart fluttered at the words but what she said was a different story.

"Well, don't. I didn't hear you asking if I was okay all week. Oh that's right, you were too busy avoiding me like the plague."

Arnold was about to respond as but his rebuttal wilted on his lips.

"Exactly. Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to walk home." She turned and started walking away, almost forgetting something and quickly spotting it and grabbing it before Arnold even knew what was going on.

"Wait!" Arnold said, a little too loud.

Helga turned around to face him. "What?"

"Well, I was wondering if...maybe you could walk home with...I mean, if I could walk you home...?" he trailed.

Helga raised part of her eyebrow in surprise and happiness. _Oh, be still my beating heart!_

"I mean, if you want to..." he rubbed the back of his neck in apprehensiveness.

"Of course I would, Arnold..." she started softly, before noticing Arnold's half-lidded look."...I mean, whatever floats your boat, football head!" She tried to cover up with her normal voice, failing to fully do so.

"Whatever you say, Helga..." Arnold trailed off with his all-knowing smile. "Whatever you say..." he trailed as they started walking home.

* * *

><p><strong>More HXA Love later. Sorry if the poetry sucks. Hope this was longer. What might happen next? <strong>

**'white hot intensity of a thousand suns'= Fairly Odd Parents ref. older episode.**

**REVIEW! **


	20. A Walk Home And The Popped Question P1

**Thanks for reading this FF! I hope you like reading it as much as I like typing it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Helga?" Arnold asked a few minutes later, breaking the silence of the peaceful walk.<p>

"What's up football head?"

"I'm sorry that I ignored you this week. I just figured you needed some time alone."

"...Why?"

"Well...because..." he trailed off, not wanting her to figure out the real reason.

"Would this be because I didn't want to walk home with you on Monday?" she asked with a chuckle.

Arnold looked at the sidewalk, avoiding her smirk. "...Maybe just a little."

_He was actually worried that I didn't want to walk home with him? Oh my beloved, you never fail to amaze me..._

"And who exactly might have helped you make that decision?

"Gerald."

"Only Tall-hair boy." she laughed, and soon Arnold joined in.

_Her laugh is so happy and colorful, it's contagious._ He gave another half-lidded smile. _Just like her..._

"Well, here we are," she said, pointing to her house with a hint of sadness.

"Yeah, I guess we are." he replied in the same tone.

She walked up her steps. "Thanks for walking me home Arnold. It was nice of you." Helga looked away, her face reddening.

"It was no problem, Helga."

"Well, I guess I'll see you on Monday, football head." she turned to open her door.

"Uh, Helga, can I ask you a question?"

She turned around, a smirk on her face. "You just did, hair boy."

Arnold playfully rolled his eyes. " Not that. I was just wondering if maybe...if you weren't doing anything this weekend...if you would like to go to Slautions (**A/N: ****sorry, spelling)** tomorrow with me." he rubbed the back of his neck, a light blush on his face.

Helga felt her heart skip a beat. _He's...asking me on a...a... date?_

She put a hand on her chin, giving a small smile. "Well..." she turned her back to him, grinning madly.

"It'll be my treat." Arnold said quickly.

She turned again, facing him. "Since you insist, football head."

Arnold gave an ear to ear grin.

"Nothing on the cheap side, bucko."

"Of course not, Helga."

There was a few seconds of peaceful, happy silence.

"Well, see you tomorrow, Football head."

"Bye Helga, see you tomorrow."

The moment she walked in her house, a lovesick grin spread across her face as she fell against the front door, holding her locket.

_He asked me on a date!_

Big Bob walked by, seeing his daughter on the floor with a goofy smile on her face.

"I'm not even gonna ask."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

_I asked her on a date!_ Arnold thought, walking back to his house with a grin on his face. _And she said yes back. I mean, she could have said no but she didn't. _

His smile disappeared as he pondered for a few seconds.

_What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to act?, _he thought, as those and a thousand other questions filling his mind as he walked home.

**999***999**

Arnold nervously tapped his fingers on the table as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gerald."

"What's up man?"

"I need your help with something..."

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know. It isn't the best either. I'm having issues with the internet connectivity in my house. Pissing me off. But don't worry! The next chapter will come really really soon! Like by or before Saturday soon! I'm not 100% sure though... my mom is unpredictable... :(<strong>

**Anyway, the review box is right there so review please with a bowl of lucky charms! (sorry, eating)**


	21. A Walk Home and The Popped Question P2

**OMG! Over 100 reviews! Thanks to everyone, and the people of honor:**

**KissByTheFire**

**Scruff The Rat  
><strong>

**Nep2uune  
><strong>

**TheAdelaide9  
><strong>

**Bunny7433  
><strong>

**Myriamj  
><strong>

**Kirei Tsuki  
><strong>

**ShinkuXJan**

**...and many others! Sorry if I didn't list your name here.  
><strong>

**There's a new poll up for my upcoming story, The Secret Life Of Helga Pataki, which is gonna be posted later on. Check my profile page for it. Plenty of choices to choose for the first and last names.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Never will.**

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight. You asked Helga G. Pataki to go to Slausen's with you tomorrow at... what time again?"<strong><br>**

"..."

"Don't tell me you forgot the time."

"Well..."

"Man! The first rule to asking a girl out is remembering the place AND time! How is she gonna know when to show up? If she comes too early and waits, she'll think that you blew her off!"

"But what if she comes too late?" Arnold dumbly asked.

"SHE'LL THINK YOU BLEW HER OFF!" Gerald shouted into the phone, making Arnold move the receiver away.

"And more importantly, this is Helga we're talking about. She'll not only be angry that you made her wait, she'll think you were playing with her feelings. You could lose her friendship forever!"

_...and her love... _Arnold thought.

"How could I be so stupid?" he faceplamed.

"Well..." Gerald started, remembering all the times his friend was **that** dense.

"Gerald..."

"Ok, Ok, fine. You call her and tell her the time, and everything's fine. I'll go. Talk to you later." Gerald said, about to put the receiver down.

"Wait Gerald, I'm not done yet."

"Ok, well... what tips do you need?"

"Well... you know... what kind of clothes to wear, how to act, stuff like that." he said a little fast.

"This is a date at Slausen's, right?"

"Yes..."

"And this is in the afternoon, correct?"

"Yeah..."

"Dress casual. It's ice cream, Arnold, not dinner and a movie."

"Ok, but how should I act?"

"Do you really need to ask that?"

"Uh..."

Gerald sighed. "Just be yourself. Everyone likes you that way, especially Helga. Don't be something you're not. It would also be good if you too found something in common."

"Thanks Gerald."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

><p><strong>On the other side of town...<strong>

"Pheebs, what am I gonna do? What am I gonna wear?" Helga asked, calling Phoebe over the phone.

"Helga, calm down. Explain the situation once more, please."

"Arnold asked me to Slausen's tomorrow and I need your help in what to wear and how to act."

"Oh, this is very exciting, Helga!" Phoebe said, truly happy for her friend.

"I know it is, but it won't be exciting if the date is a disaster! What an I gonna do? What am I gonna wear? I can't mess this up!" Helga said, a little worried. Or a LOT worried.

"Well, Helga, this is a casual date, so I would recommend that you dress the way you always would."

"Ok, that makes sense. But how should I act?"

"Attempt to be a little more sociable with him, and try to find a bond that both of you share."

"Gotcha."

"Oh, and Helga?"

"Yeah Pheebs?"

"Don't bully Arnold. Since it's obvious he knows your attraction to him, it would really hurt the cause if you attempt to cover it up. It also might draw himself away."

"Right." Helga let out a sigh. "Thanks Pheebs. You're the best."

"No trouble at all, Helga."

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT DAY<strong>

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

Four rings.

Helga woke up from her dreams with the annoying ring of her house phone. Trudging out of bed, she picked it up with a temper.

"Who the heck's calling at 5 in the morning? Criminy, don't you have a life?" Helga answered the phone groggily, rubbing her eyes.

"It's me, Helga." she heard a familiar voice say.

"ARNOLD?" Helga gasped, instantly waking up.

"Yeah. And don't worry, I'm very much alive." he chuckled.

"Then why are you calling at 5 in the morning?" she asked, ignoring her heart flutter.

"Well, I remembered that I never did tell you what time to arrive at Slausen's yesterday so..." he trailed, twisting the phone cord with his fingers.

"You said tomorrow afternoon, football head." she said, raising part of her eyebrow.

"I know that, but I forgot to give you the actual time."

"Oh. Well, 1pm works for me."

"Ok, great, I'll see you then."

"You better, football head. See ya later."

"Bye Helga." he said, hanging up the phone.

Arnold let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

_That was nerve-racking. Did I...just flirt with her?, _he thought, lying back on his red couch. He sighed. _I'm such a mess..._ he soon drifted back to sleep.

** #%&***

Helga collapsed back to her bed, giving a lovesick sigh.

_He flirted with me! And he confirmed our date! Will wonders ever cease?..._she drifted blissfully off to sleep, the Arnold possibilities endless.

**AxH AXH AXH**

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now! I told you I'd update soon! Don't know when I'll update again. Review Please and don't forget to check out the poll on my profile page! The chapters are in the works. :D<strong>


	22. The Date

**Hey everybody! Sorry for the long wait. No sleep and writers' block. Doesn't help that my brother is in the PICU with surgery. Best not to ask.**

**Anyway, without further ado, here is chapter 22 of OPB! Hints of flirting and cuteness!**

* * *

><p>Arnold looked down at his pocket watch, seeing he was at least 10 minutes early. He sat down, leaning in front of the wall in front of Slausen's.<p>

_Good. It would be really awkward if we arrived at the same time. _He patiently waited, thinking of what could happen on their date. They could have have a great time, be bored with each other, or neither. Arnold really hoped it was the first one.

"Hey football head, are you ready?" Arnold looked up to see Helga, with her usual appearance all but her hair, which was in braids with flowers, similar to when her nanny did her hair for her.

He just stared at her. _She's so...beautiful. _

"Is something wrong?" she asked, grabbing her braids. "I knew I shouldn't asked Pheobe to fix my hair like this." she turned from him. "It looks terrible, doesn't it?"

"No no no! Helga, it's fine." he said, removing her hands from her hair and holding them in his own. "It's beautiful...just like you." he added, blushing as he did so.

Her heart stopped, only to beat twice as fast. "Really?" she asked softly, blushing as well.

"Yeah..." he trailed off, looking into her radiant blue eyes as she looked into his emerald green ones.

They stood like that, holding each others hands for what seemed like forever until Helga broke the silence.

"Well...I guess we should start going inside, football head." she said, quickly checking to see if any of their classmates we around.

"Right! Sure Helga." he said, opening the door for her and followed her inside.

"So, what would you two like to order?" Wyatt asked the two blonds as they sat down.

"I'll have a double vanilla cookie dough milkshake with a cherry on top." Helga said.

"And..."

"Uh, I'll have what she's having."

"Excellent. I'll have it ready in a few minutes." he said walking away with their orders.

"You better!" Helga called out to him as he went into the kitchen.

Helga sighed. "I can't remember the last time I got some ice cream." _In more ways than one,_ she thought, turning slightly red at that.

"Oh really?" Arnold asked mischievously.

"Uh, yah. Why do you ask?" she pulled her collar nervously.

"Well, I happen to remember an incident a few months ago. That is, unless you're too _blind _to see it." he winked.

Helga turned another shade of red. "Yeah, well, for the record, I really was blind for the first 15 minutes or so. The rest of the time, I was just playing with your guiltiness."

"You were?" Arnold asked in surprise.

"Yup. You've got to admit, I am a pretty good actor. That combined with your denseness make another wonderful unpredictable trip."

"I am not that dense." Arnold said in protest holding back a smile.

"Suree you aren't. And my hair is brown, your head isn't football shaped, and your pet pig can fly."

"Ok, maybe I can be on the dense side sometimes." he blushed slightly.

"That's putting it lightly." she smirked

"Hey!"

"Hay is for horses, football head."

They both laughed together until their desserts arrived, with they quickly ate.

**Later...**

The young blonds walked home in silence, holding each others hands (per Arnold's request) and enjoying each other's company. The walk seemed too short as they approached Helga's doorsteps.

"Well..." they both said in unison, still holding each other's hands.

"I had a great time, Arnold." Helga said, genuinely smiling and blushing softly.

"Me too." Arnold said, smiling too.

"It's been fun, football-head, but I need to go before Bob blows a gasket."

"Yeah..." he trailed off, mesmerized by her beauty, watching her go.

"Well, see you-" Helga started, about to open her front door.

"Wait, Helga." She turned around, only to be met with a passionate kiss by Arnold, which she returned with just as much.

As they broke apart for air, a lovesick smile crossed Helga and Arnold's features, Arnold's stopping within a few seconds as Helga's continued.

"Um...I'll see you later Helga." he said blushing, walking away awkwardly.

Helga immediately snapped out of her lovesick stupor. "Bye..." Helga called to his fleeting figure, using all her strength to make it up to her bedroom and collapse on her bed, her mind reeling and her face with a smile.

Arnold too, made it home, wondering along the way what made him do something as...impulsive and passionate like that and why.

For the rest of the day, both preteens brains worked on autopilot, Helga's writing poems and sonnets while Arnold's mind stuck on one thought till he drifted to sleep...

_Why did I kiss her? And why did it feel so right?_

* * *

><p><strong>So, you might think it's predictable from here on out, right? That it's smooth sailing?<strong>

**Well...Get ready for more twists and turns for the next few chapters!**

**Review please!**


	23. What?

**Sorry this is kinda late. I'm having a bit of writer's block on 2 of my other stories (Hillwood Fairies and The Secret Life Of Helga Pataki) and it's KILLING ME to come up with great ideas. *sigh***

**Hope everyone enjoyed The Bet!  
><strong>

**Anyways, here's where the twists and turns begin!**

**Disclaimer: Just get out.**

* * *

><p><strong>*The next day (Monday)*<strong>

"So what you're saying is that you kissed Helga after your first date at Slausen's?" Gerald asked him as they took books out of their lockers.

Arnold nodded.

"Man, what were you thinking? No one ever kisses on the first date! You're supposed to wait till the third before trying anything!" He almost slammed his locker door.

Arnold sighed as he closed his locker door as well. "I don't know why I did that. It just...felt right. Her soft, golden hair was wrapped the most colorful flowers, and-"

"Ugh." Gerald contorted his face in disgust. "Too much information about the bully. NEVER do that again."

Arnold gave a sheepish grin and reddened. "Sorry."

Gerald just rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>"So then I just turned around, and he kissed me, Pheebs! It was a dream come true." Helga eagerly said at her locker, Phoebe by her side.<p>

"It was sweet of him to do so."

"Sweet doesn't begin to describe it! It was wonderful, amazing,-"

She stopped, Phoebe giving her a knowing look.

"Phoebe?"

"Yes, Helga, I'm forgetting."

Helga nodded, and both of them walking into class.

* * *

><p>"Arnold?" Helga whispered waving to him and ignoring Simmons's boring Health film.<p>

Arnold heard her voice over the sounds of his sleeping classmates, and could feel butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

_Why do I feel this way? Just because she's calling my name doesn't mean...I have to...be so..._

Arnold fell into a lovesick daze, and put his head down on the table. Helga looked from across the room, raising part of her unibrow.

_Maybe he didn't get enough sleep last night after the date...our first heartwarming experience. And **he** kissed **me**! _She fell into a lovesick stupor of her own.

* * *

><p>"Gerald, I feel funny." Arnold whispered to Gerald after the film.<p>

"Maybe you ate too much of your grandma's cooking."

Arnold glared back at him.

"I'm just saying..." Arnold rolled his eyes.

"So what's wrong?"

"Earlier on, something weird happened."

"When and what exactly happened to you?"

"Well, it started when Helga called my name and waved to me..."

Gerald nodded.

"Then, for whatever reason, my stomach got all tingly inside, and I couldn't stop smiling."

"Hmm mm mm... Arnold?"

"Yeah?"

"If I didn't now any better, I'd say you're in love with Helga G. Pataki."

"What!?" he said loudly, attracting the attention of the class. Both of them stayed quiet till the glazes turned away.

"I mean think about it..." He said when everyone want back to minding their own business. "You were a little sad when she didn't what to walk home with you, you asked her on a date, and you even...ugh...kissed her. The signs are all there."

"That's crazy. I mean, sure I like her more than a friend, but love...I don't know. I can't just say I love her just because I know about her feelings."

"Well, You need to figure out your feelings."

"I'll try."

"Oh, and can you walk home with Helga today?" he asked nervously.

Arnold chuckled. "Phoebe?"

"Phoebe."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I know that was short. AGGGH writer's block! I hate it! Sorry this is late. Please review!<strong>


	24. A Fight and Heartbreak

**Thanks to every one for the reviews! Check out Hillwood Fairies. The story has a touch of darkness in it when an old friend comes to live with Martina...  
><strong>

**Ready for chapter 24?**

**Disclaimer: Me NOT own HA!**

* * *

><p><strong>*Monday After School*<strong>

"So, how was Dinoland with Geraldo on Saturday?" Helga asked, walking out of school with Phoebe.

She giggled. "It was delightful, Helga. We went on nearly every ride together, and he acquired 3 stuffed animals for me."

"Huh, looks like he gave you a heck of a time, Pheebs. No funny stuff, right?"

"Nothing at all. Although he did give me a goodnight kiss on the cheek." She pinkened at the memory.

"So, I guess you planned this on your 'study dates'?" Helga said, making air quotes around the former.

"Indeed." She smiled. "Oh, Helga?"

"Yeah?"

"Gerald asked if I wanted to walk home with him, and-"

"Say no more, Pheebs. I'll walk with the football head."

"Thank you, Helga."

"Yeah, yeah. It's no big deal."

*** On the other side ***

"So, how was your date with Phoebe this Saturday?" Arnold asked as they walked out of the building.

"Absolutely perfect, my good man. We went on almost every ride, not to mention I won 3 stuffed toys for her. And to top it all off, I gave her a goodnight kiss."

"Hey, didn't you say that kisses on the first date weren't allowed?"

"Lip kisses, Arnold. Kisses on the cheek are perfectly allowed."

Arnold rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Gerald."

"Here they are now!" Gerald pointed to the two young girls in question.

"Hey Helga!" Arnold called.

"Well, Phoebe, here's the hair-boys now." Helga said as the boys came closer and closer.

"Hello Phoebe." Gerald said, kissing her hand.

She giggled in return.

Helga rolled her eyes. "So are we gonna walk home or watch you two flirt all day?"

"Be quiet Pataki." Gerald grumbled angrily.

"What did you just say, Geraldo?"

"Helga's right, we need to start walking home before we attract attention."

Gerald raised an eyebrow and started walking home with Phoebe.

"See you later Arnold, Pataki."

"Bye Helga!"

Helga turned to look at Arnold, who was staring at his feet for some reason.

"Hey Arnold?"

Arnold looked up. "Yes, Angel?" he covered his mouth in shock of what he just called her.

_Why did I just call her that? We went on one date and now I'm acting all goofy around her and I can't control my thoughts. She must be a really good actor or I'm dense bordering on stupid..._

_He just called me an angel! Oh, Arnold, after years of waiting, stalking and obsessing, you finally return my love...  
><em>

"Uh...thanks for standing up for me."

"Heh...No problem."

Both started walking home in an awkward silence, not really looking at one another.

"So..." Helga said, trying to break the silence.

"So..." Arnold repeated nervously.

"Look, I'm just gonna say it. Arnold, why the heck did you kiss me? And what was with calling me an Angel earlier?"

"Well...I..and...But... I don't know!"

All hope was crushed for her. "What do you mean, 'I don't know?' You asked me on a date, you kissed me, heck, you even called me an Angel and you brilliant response for all that is 'I don't know?" She shouted with frustration, anger and sadness.

"Helga... I don't know why I did all that. I can't say why...it just felt right to me...and all the feelings...it's kinda scaring me."

It was silent for a few moments.

"So it's scary to be in love with me?" Helga quietly and sadly interjected.

Arnold paused, trying to find the right words.

"I don't think I'm in love with you."

Arnold knew that the second he said those words, he would forever regret them.

Helga could feel her heart break into a million pieces.

"That's it then." She tried to yell, scream, shout, do something to show how angry she was, but she couldn't. "It's all over now."

..."...what do you mean?" he choked out.

Helga walked away. "My obsession, my locket, the poems, everything...It's over now."

"Helga-"

"WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!" She had found her power again. "IT'S FINISHED, DONE WITH, DOWN THE DRAIN! IT'S GONE AND NOT COMING BACK!"

She started running and didn't stop till she was safely in her house, door locked, in her room.

"Helga!", she heard his voice from the window.

"Here's your stupid hat back! Now leave me alone!" she threw down his precious hat down and shut her window, took off her shoes and curled into bed, writing heart-breaking poetry and crying herself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh S**t. It just got real. I know I made Arnold into a MAJOR jerk that broke her heart. Hope it's not moving too fast.<br>**

**Yes, I know you're gonna hate me...*dodges flying fruit*...but it's NOT OVER yet. It's going to end happy, trust me.  
><strong>

**Review please!  
><strong>


	25. Not Much Comfort, Is There?

**Thanks for all the reviews, and now, for the people of honor:**

**+Hanna Cabrodi**

**+TheAdelaide9**

**+silver0aries**

**+Nep2uune**

**+Kirei Tsuki**

**+hydeandjackieforever20**

**+ShinkuXJun**

**+BUHbyeBunny**

**...I thinks that's everyone! Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK TO LAST NIGHT...<strong>

Arnold picked up his hat and went home, his heart heavy with regret.

_Why did I say that? I just broke her heart for the second time in a week. It was like I was playing with her heart this whole time...but I wasn't. I truly do like her, a lot. I just don't know if I'm IN LOVE with her. No wonder she hid this from me all these years._

***Later***

"Hey, Olga, one of your little friends is on the line!" Bob shouted upstairs.

"Hello?" Helga answered, wiping her tears.

"It's Phoebe."

"Oh, hey."

"Helga, you sound a little downcast. Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no. I'm just peachy. Anybody would be if the boy they've loved since preschool asked them on a date, kissed them, called them an Angel and then said 'I don't think I'm in love with you'. Yup, I'm just terrific." her voice cracked, and a few tears escaped her hold.

"Helga, I'm coming over."

#$%-

"So what exactly happened?"

Helga sniffled. "After you and Geraldo left, I wanted to thank him for standing up for me, and he called me an Angel. Then everything went downhill from there."

She paused, Phoebe patting her on the back comfortingly.

"So then I asked why the heck did me call me an Angel, and why he kissed me after our date. He said 'i don't know!' I don't know! What the heck? Then he said all the feelings are scaring him. I asked him that is it scary to be in love with me and he said...he said..."

Phoebe passed her a box of tissues.

Helga blew her nose. "He said, and his exact words were, 'I don't think I'm in love with you'." She burst into tears.

Phoebe patted her back. "I think he's confused about his feelings toward you."

"Why the heck would he be confused? He's the one that asked me on a date. He's the one that kissed me, and he's the one that called he an Angel. All he did was bring my hopes up and then blow it down like dynamite." She stuffed her face in front of a pillow.

"And he knew, Pheebs. It's not like he was clueless."

She nodded. "Maybe some music will cheer you up. It helps me."

Helga shrugged, her face still in the pillow. "Why not?"

Phoebe tuned the radio to 100.3.

_"And now Carly Rae Jepsin with 'Call Me Maybe'!"_

_"I threw a wish in the well,  
><em>

_don't ask me, I'll never tell,  
><em>

_I looked to you as it fell, _

_But now you're in my way.  
><em>

_I'd trade my soul for a wish,  
><em>

_pennies and dimes for a kiss,  
><em>

_I wasn't looking for this,  
><em>

_But now you're in my way-"  
><em>

Pheobe quickly switched stations to 103.5.

"_...The one thing I needed,_

_was the one thing I couldn't find._

_And you were there at the turn,_

_waiting to let me know...  
><em>

_we're building it up...  
><em>

_to break it back down..."  
><em>

The station was switched (again) to 102.7

"_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash_  
><em>You tossed it in the trash, you did<em>  
><em>To give me all your love is all I ever asked<em>  
><em>'Cause what you don't understand is<em>

_I'd catch a grenade for ya_  
><em>Throw my hand on a blade for ya<em>  
><em>I'd jump in front of a train for ya<em>  
><em>You know I'd do anything for ya<em>

_I would go through all this pain_  
><em>Take a bullet straight through my brain<em>  
><em>Yes, I would die for you, baby<em>  
><em>But you won't do the same<em>..."

Pheobe shut the radio off and looked at Helga apologetically.

"Yup, I feeling so much better now."

Pheobe sighed. There wasn't much else to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you hate it when that happens? All rights reserved to the singers...yeah.<strong>

**Review please!  
><strong>


	26. Trying To Make It Up To You

**Thanks to all reviewers and commenters. Hope this chapter is as appreciated as the last.**

**Moving on now.**

**Disclaimer: Go away.**

* * *

><p><strong>*TUESDAY*<strong>

"So how was walking home with Pataki yesterday?"

Arnold sighed. "Terrible."

"What did she do this time?"

"She didn't do anything, Gerald. I did. And I really, really hurt her."

"You hurt her? What exactly happened?"

After Arnold explained what had happened, Gerald remained silent for a few moments.

"Whoa."

"So what should I do?"

"Honestly, man? I have no idea where to start. I guess you need to figure out how you feel about her. And try to apologize, find a way to say that you really didn't mean it."

Arnold nodded.

**Line breaker ice breaker HXA HXA**

***In Class*  
><strong>

"Ok, class, English time! Write a special poem or short story about what has happened this past week. It'll be collected and read aloud anonymously at the end of class. You have 20 minutes. Good luck!" Mr. Simmons announced.

Helga took out a clean sheet of paper and poured her soul out on the page. (**A/N: Sorry, lame poem is lame.**)

**Difficult arrival, easy disappearance  
><strong>

**that's how I lived this past week  
><strong>

**I gave no mercy then received all love  
><strong>

**Then 8 small words tore my heart to bits  
><strong>

**Lying in sadness all dawn, to misery all dusk**

**Swollen with sadness, and empty of trust.  
><strong>

She put down her pen and crossed her arms, resting her head on them. Phoebe looked to her with sympathy.

_It's truly saddening to see someone as strong as her fall apart due to one person_. She glared at Arnold.

He sighed. _At this rate, she'll never forgive me._

**Later...**

"Ok, time to collect all the poems! Pass from back to front, please!"

He collected all the poems and read them, stopping at one last one...

"The last poem to be read is once again, written by anonymous.

**Difficult arrival, easy disappearance  
><strong>

**that's how I lived this past week  
><strong>

**I gave no mercy then received all love  
><strong>

**Then 8 small words tore my heart to bits  
><strong>

**Lying in sadness all dawn, to misery all dusk**

**Swollen with sadness, and empty of trust.** "

He wiped a tear from his eyes. "That was a very special poem."

Some rolled their eyes, others were saddened too.

"I reckon that's the sadden PO-em I ever heard."

Gerald turned to Arnold. "She must be more hurt than I thought If she wrote something like that."

Arnold looked down in shame. _I never meant to hurt her..._

* * *

><p><strong>*LUNCH*<strong>

"To top it all off, I don't have anything to eat. Just another peachy day." Helga muttered sarcastically, sitting with Phoebe at their table.

"Helga, if you want, I can share some of my lunch with you."

"It's ok, Pheebs. You shouldn't have to starve just because Miriam can't pack me a half decent lunch."

"Hello, Phoebe, Helga." Gerald said, sitting next to Pheobe. Arnold arrived shortly afterwards, sitting next to Helga who immediately shifted away from him.

"Where's your lunch, Helga?" Arnold asked, trying to start a conversation.

She shrugged. "Not hungry." Her stomach lightly growled.

Arnold counted the money in his pocket, just enough to buy another lunch.

"I'll be right back."

**-Line breaker-**

"Here you go."

All of Helga's favorites were on the tray, including pastrami on rye, tapioca pudding and jello.

Helga gave him a cold, long glare.

"I said I wasn't hungry, football head."

The tension at the table suddenly became thick.

"Yeah, but-"

"The point is, I'm not hungry."

"You obviously are." he responded in annoyance.

Helga blinked back in response.

"Hey pink-boy!"

Harold stomped over. "What, Helga?"

"Are you hungry or what?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry!"

She solved the tray in his face.

"Gee, thanks!" He ran back to his table.

Arnold looked at the whole scene in shock.

"What did you do that for?"

Helga looked at him nonchalantly.

"I wasn't hungry, he was, I gave him food." She slapped her hands off of dust. "I'll see you in class, Pheebs." She walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	27. Discovering Emotions Never Felt P1

**SO SO SO SOOOOO SORRY for the delay.**

**Freshman year of high school...and it's only the 2nd day! It seems it's only gonna get harder...**

**Waking up at 6am doesn't help either...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

><p>Arnold looked to Gerald, who just shrugged and Phoebe had a slightly bewildered look on her face.<p>

_I knew this wouldn't be easy, but why is it so hard?_

**Later**

"This is new. The last time you apologized the first couple of times, she forgived you. What was this, the fourth attempt?" Gerald asked Arnold on the way home.

"More words from Pheobe?"

"Don't change the subject, man. You really hurt her."

"Thanks for reminding me."

"No problem."

"But I'm gonna keep asking her everyday, all day if that's what it takes. Even if it kills me." He let the animals out and stepped inside, slamming the door.

_At this rate, it probably will. _"That is one **bold** kid."

* * *

><p>Arnold laid down in his bed, staring at the clouds above him as the sun setted in hues of reds, oranges and slight pinks. One cloud even resembled a pink bow.<p>

_Even when she's gone, I can't stop thinking about about her. Everything about her makes me really happy and calm. She never annoys me for too long. Even during the feather incident._

He chuckled a little. It felt like it was a few months, when it was really less than 3 weeks ago.

_She's never afraid to speak her mind or give an input in conversations. She's witty and her sarcastic sense of humor could keep me laughing for hours. She's sophisticated whenever she wants to to be. She's also one of the most intelligent girls in class, and unpredictable, always keeping me on my toes. True to herself and never lets anyone push her around. Her eyes are a radiant shade of blue, full of life and mischief. Golden blonde hair as soft a a feather. She's beautiful in every way and I wouldn't change a thing about her._

_Just more of the reasons I'm in love with her. I love everything about her._

His half-lidded eyes shot up in shock with what he just realized.

_I love Helga G. Pataki._

He shot out of bed. "Why didn't I realize this sooner?" with that he ran out of bed, downstairs and out the front door.

_I've gonna find her and beg for her forgiveness, even if it kills me_. He repeated over and over in his mind.

* * *

><p>Helga walked into Hillwood Medical Center with a pink blanket around her, puffy eyes and Pheobe right by her side.<p>

"Why the heck did I agree to this?" she asked, blowing her nose.

"Your situation is dire, Helga, and I believe Dr. Bliss can help."

She sighed. "What other choice do I have?"

**-line-**

"Are you ok, Helga?" she asked as Helga sat on the loveseat.

"Do I look alright to you?" she snapped, gesturing to herself.

Dr. Bliss raised her hands up in defeat. "Ok, Ok. So explain what's wrong."

"Well, Doc, it all started on a Thursday night..."

**-One Hour Later-**

"...Then he told he he's not in love with me." she started sniffling, and Dr. Bliss passed her a box of tissues.

"And he knew. I couldn't just pretend it didn't hurt me."

"I think he's feeling a bit conflicted, Helga."

Helga scoffed. "How the heck is he conflicted? He asked me on and date and he kissed he!"

"I believe he's trying to sort out his feelings, and he's having trouble doing so. Maybe you should avoid him for some time so he has a better chance figuring out."

"Trust me, Doc, no problem there."

* * *

><p>"Are you feeling better Helga?"<p>

"I guess so."

"Do you want me to walk with you home?"

"No, I'm fine. But thanks, Pheebs."

"Anytime, Helga."

Pheobe went into her house and waved to Helga from the window.

Helga waved back and turned a corner when she suddenly feel to the ground.

_The last person I want to see right now..._

* * *

><p><strong>Ok! Once again sorry for the wait. Hopefully I can update soon.<strong>

**On my proflie there's a poll for the list of songs I'm think would be good for my other story, The Secret Life of Helga Pataki. Choose up to 4-5 songs you like.**

**Review please!**


	28. Discovering Emotions Never Felt P2

**The wait is amost over! After this chapter, there's one more then a conclusion to the fanfic. I won't keep everyone waiting :)**

**SO SO SO SO SORRY that this is late. H/w is killing me.**

**Disclaimer: Bye Bye! Kidding...Don't own this. Wait...the story, yes, the series, no.**

* * *

><p>"Helga?"<p>

"Paste for brains." She stood up, brushing the dust off her dress and continued walking.

"I'm so glad I found you!" he rushed to her side.

"That makes one of us."

"I know you're mad at me-"

"Gee, what was your first clue?" she started speedwalking home, hoping he would just the hint.

"Helga, I really need to tell you something important." he said, trying to catch up to her pace. "I've been thinking these past few days-"

"Something you need to do before you break people's hearts." And with that she ran as fast as she could home, stopping when she hit the stoop.

"Finally...the football headed twerp is gone..." she opened up the door to her front door, almost home free-

"I'm right here, Helga."

She jumped in surprise, but quickly regained her composure. "Not this again..."

"Helga, can we please-"

"Talk? Arnoldo, there's nothing to talk about. You played with my feelings and broke my heart. Now get the heck away from me." She turned to go inside, but he pulled her back."

"Helga, I am so sorry. I wasn't thinking straight."

She rolled her eyes. "That's new."

"But I am now, and I really want to apologize."

"Look, Arnold-"

"Helga, I'm sorry. More sorry than I have ever been in my life. If I could, I never would have said those words to you. But I can't."

Helga looked into his pleading, sincere eyes and immediately softened.

"OK."

"I really like you- a lot. Everything about you. And I'm sorry it took me so long to realize this." He held her hands in his and looked up in her eyes.

"But I did now, and, well-" He leaned forward and Helga did also, until-

"OLGA! ARE YOU JUST GONNA STAND THERE AND LET THE HEAT FLOW OUT!?" Bob shouted from the living room, turning up the heat.

"I'M COMING, DAD!" Helga shouted back. She turned her ateention back to Arnold.

"Well..." She turned away, her face a bright pink.

_Why? HE WAS ABOUT TO KISS ME! Criminy, Bob ruins everything._

"Uh...yeah." Arnold looked away, equally embrassed.

"I ... gotta go. See you later." Helga slowly closed the door, not looking him in the eye.

"Bye..." He waved to her and stepped down, hands in his pockets.

* * *

><p><strong>LATER THAT NIGHT<strong>

_He was going to kiss me! HE WAS GOING TO KISS ME! Oh Arnold, my love, I think I could just die!_

Helga was in her bed, writing poems about said encounter.

_Not to mention he practically said he loved me..._

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, PLease don't kill me! I know that was short, lame, and anything esle you can think of. I'm really sorry. I needed to get this out before I get really busy.<strong>

**Warning: the last few chapters will be short as well, But this story will be finished. I promise!**


	29. The Successful Operation

**The final chapter. Not much more to say.**

**Disclaimer: Never did nor will ever own Hey Arnold!**

* * *

><p>It had been about a week since the faithful day Arnold had attempted to tell his feelings to Helga. Neither of the two blondes had the guts to confront each other about it, until one faithful day...<p>

_Dear Helga,_

_You probably don't want to talk to me after what happened a week ago. I can't even tell you how sorry I am about that. You're right; I need to think before I act and speak sometimes._

_Please meet me at Tina Park if you read this._

_Love,_

_Arnold_

Helga shut her locker, her mind reeling from the note and it's contents.

_What the heck, Arnold? Is this another one of your fruitless apologies, or do you really mean it?_ She took a deep sigh. _I might as well go see what he's so serious to tell me._

* * *

><p>Helga walked through Tina Park later that day, trying to admire the beauty of the fauna around her. Yet, her mind was still filled with Arnold's note and what it could mean.<p>

_Oh, Arnold, my heart swells with the utmost joy in your apologies. But alas, is it in true love that you apologize, or in you caring nature that you do so?_

Helga walked up to the bridge, looking down at her reflection. So deep in thought she didn't notice a football headed one join her.

"Hey, Helga." She could feel his voice draw her back to Earth.

"Hey." She went over to nearby bench and at down, him joining shortly thereafter.

..."I'm sorry."

"I've heard that so many times before, it's almost music to my ears." she chuckled dryly.

"I wouldn't blame you if you never forgave me or even talked to me again. I've been really..." he trailed, trying to find the right word.

"Conflicted? Tell me about it." Helga rolled her eyes, taking a deep breath. "Look, Arnold...maybe I was a little harsh on you the past couple of weeks. And I guess I'm sorry too."

"I understand. I haven't the most honest guy around lately." He looked down to his feet.

"It's just... I've loved you for a long time and hearing that you didn't feel the same way was just like painful. Like someone stabbed a knife in my heart. I wanted you to feel the same way."

"Helga, I never should have said that to you if I didn't know how I felt. It was wrong." he held her hands in his.

"Part of me didn't blame you, Arnold." she drew her hands away from him, crossing them at her chest. "I mean, most of the time, I put you through heck. I do horrible things to you on a daily basis. No one deserves that, especially such a sweet and caring person like you. That's one of the reasons I'm in love with you. You're always help people, no matter what."

"But Helga, you always help me whenever I have problems."

"That's because I hate seeing you unhappy, football head. Every time I say one mean word to you, You don't know how much I want to take it back, but..." she trailed, not wanting to continue.

"It's ok Helga, you can tell me."

"On the first day of preschool, you were the only one to notice that I existed. You were the only one that actually seemed to care about me and give me a complement-"

"I like your bow cause it's pink like your pants." Arnold responded without thought.

Helga gave a small smile, but it immediately turned into a frown. "But then pink boy started teasing me about it, and I just snapped. I was sick of being treated like a joke, and like my feelings didn't matter to anyone. I just wanted school to be different for once."

"So that's why you didn't want to tell me-"

"Oh course that's why I didn't want to tell you, Arnoldo!" She got off the bench. "You mean way too much to me to burden you with how I felt. I've been shunned by a lot of people. I didn't want you to be the same!"

"But-"

"But nothing, paste for brains! Besides..." she sat back down, turning away from him. "You don't feel the same."

"Yes, I do."

Shivers went up her spine. "No you don't."

"Yes, Helga, I do."

"No you don't. Why would you, Arnoldo? You're kind and caring and I'm-"

"Kind and caring, whenever you decide to put down your walls." Arnold interrupted. "You're also funny and smart and not afraid to put your foot down when you need to. You're a living oxymoron."

Helga chuckled. "Nice use of the word, football head."

"But it describes you perfectly, Helga. That's why I'm in love with you."

Her heart stopped, only to beat faster again. _He loves me? _"You...love me?"

"Yes, Helga, I do. Everything I said at your house was and still is true. I meant every word."

_This still seems too good to be true. But..._ she looked over to his blushing face. _So is he._

"Everything?"

"Everything. From your witty remarks to your caring and selfless heart. I'm so sorry that it took me this long to finally realize it."

"Arnold, I-"

"Sshhh..." he daringly placed a finger on her lips, then held his hands in hers. He pushed the loose stands of hair away from her face and she did the same as they looked into each other's eyes.

Tilting their heads, they leaned closer and closer until they met in a slow kiss. Helga could feel her insides melt and Arnold's heart beat faster and faster as each second went by. As the need for air arose, their lips snapped apart.

However, t'was a sight to see the two blonde preteens cuddle on the bench as the sun setted, a mix of orange, gold, blue and red coloring the sky.

"Do you regret anything, my Angel?" Arnold asked, holding her closer.

Helga swooned. "As long as your're right here next to me, my love, I'll never regret a thing."

* * *

><p><strong>Sweeter than a spoonful of sugar, wasn't it? Told you I would finish it.<strong>

**Sit tight, an epilogue is coming soon!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	30. 8 Years Later: Epilogue

**Now, to thank ALL the people who took the time to review this story (SO MANY PEOPLE!):**

* * *

><p><strong>+Santara55 +Lena2244 +arnoldloveshelga7 +Myriamj +pisceanchic101 +CherryDelight<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>+MagicMaker494 +Erika2392 + inusgirllovesmonkeys +chellythemadhatter +lovely220<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>+hydeandjackieforever20 +Fabiana Soares +ShiningEmerald0 +Mori Jbz <strong>**+eko-9 +JJCAL12**

* * *

><p><strong>+Kirei Tsuki <strong>**+Scruff the Rat +xCharmCandyx +eliza2247 +Nep2uune +BUHbyeBunny +Ashlee**

* * *

><p><strong>+mysticalmango <strong>**+PearlPink18 ****+Jules ****+MorganTaylorM3 +writergirl97 +JupiterSun11 +Soul Crisis**

* * *

><p><strong>+ShinkuXJun <strong>**+I-Am-John Locked0 +Babushka. Orange. Bananas +seddieluv4ever +JJCAL12**

* * *

><p><strong>+staticsteph18 +Bunny7433 +4everamore143 +KissByTheFire +TheAdelaide9 +SweetMicki13<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>+jenniy04 <strong>**+ Abfahrt. nach. Erebus +Golden Love +Hanna Cabrodi +silver0aries +Evatarida**

* * *

><p><strong> +Onee-chan-05 <strong>**+Ranma-sensei ****+Katelynn +Stavros 92 +Belld-chan +The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh i**

* * *

><p><strong>...and I think that's it. (I think I put some people twice by accident) I would also like to thank all the uncredited guests, too. The comments made me laugh, gave me constructive suggestions and ticked me off alot at times, too. But nevertheless, all very helpful.<strong>

**I'm not going to edit or change anything because, honestly, it shows what I did wrong and what I can make better. It'll kill the beauty of the first story.**

**Now enough of my rambling. Let's start already!**

* * *

><p>As you already know, Arnold and Helga became a couple. Their classmates had some trouble adapting to it but after Arnold's words of wisdom (and Helga punching Harold's mouth closed) everyone eventually accepted it. Of course, not without some occasional teasing about it.<p>

No, they weren't some fairy tale couple. Like all couples, they faced the ups and downs of relationships: jealousy, PDA, apartness and many others, coupled with growing up into their post-pubescent selves. It was a challenge, but so is keeping up all good relationships.

And even with a 10 month break off from their relationship from 13 years old to about 14, even a blind person could still see that they purely, deeply and truly loved one another, would do anything to see each other happy, could feel each other's pain as their own, could almost never stand to see their love talking with a member of the opposite sex...well, you get the point.

And so we venture into the blonde couple about 8 years later, a few days after high school graduation...

**HXA HXA HXA**

Arnold rushed downstairs after hearing the doorbell ring, since he was the only one in the house.

"Hey football-" she stopped short, looking up and down at his attire. He was doing the same.

Both of them were wearing short sleeve, buttoned down blue plaid shirts, with dark blue jeans and baby blue hats. Helga's shirt brought out the curves in her hips and Arnold's the leanness in his chest and upper body.

Helga rolled her eyes. "So we've become THAT couple?"

"What couple?" Arnold asked.

"The cliche couple that wears the exact same clothes. Like twins."

"It's not that bad...Is it?" Arnold shrugged. "I mean, I can always change if-"

"I'm kidding Arnoldo. I think it's kind of cute. Just make sure it doesn't happen everyday."

Arnold shook his head, holding her hand. "How did you get one of my plaid shirts anyway?"

Helga thought back. "You let me borrow it a couple of months ago, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, I remember."

"Darn straight."

He chuckled. "Come on, let's head upstairs, Angel."

"Right behind you, my sweet prince."

*****999*****

"So..."

"So..."

"What do you what to do?" they asked in unison.

"Criminy! More and more like each other each day!" Helga said laying down on the bed, Arnold sitting right next to her. "Do you have any paper and a pencil?"

"There's some on the desk. I'll get it for you." He responded, getting up and heading to his desk.

Helga couldn't help but smile as Arnold returned. "Here you go."

"Thanks." She gave him a quick yet passionate kiss on the lips.

"So, um, want to listen to some music?" he asked, a bit flustered from the kiss.

"Sure." she turned it on, going back to writing her poem.

_"...Now back to K-T-U love the 80's weekend!"_

**"And for loves sake...**

**Each mistake..."**

Helga put the pencil and paper down and started humming along to the song.

"You like this song?" Arnold asked, a little surprised she would like this type of music.

"The only song I like from the 80's. Everything else is way too cheesy."

**"...Learned to trust...**

**Not run away..."**

"I think I've heard this before. Ashford and Simpson?" he asked, to which Helga gave a wide grin and nodded.

**"...And now it's solid! Solid as a rock!"**

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, cupping her hands in his.

"No pool to throw me in this time?" she smirked.

He laughed. "Nope. Trust me, you're in good hands."

She rolled her eyes, blushing. "Sure."

He gave her a twirl, spinning her and holding her close to his chest.

**"...Solid (Oh)**

**Solid as a rock**

**And nothing's changed it (Ooh)**

**The thrill is still hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot"**

No matter what they did, it could never be boring. It just felt...natural to them. Just like when they first started dating all those years ago...

"**You didn't bat an eye**

**When I made you cry**

**We knew down the line**

**We would make it better (Ooh…ooh…ooh…ooh…)"**

Both of them remembered when Arnold rejected her and how he was still trying to sort out how he felt about her. He gave her another twirl and Helga lead the dance.

"I still can't believe I actually said that to you." Arnold thought back with slight guilt.

"Don't beat yourself over it, Arnold." Another spin. "It's all water under the bridge now. You're right next to me and that's all that matters."

**"Oh, knock-knock on wood  
><strong>

**You understood  
><strong>

**Love was so new  
><strong>

**We did what we had to do (Ooh…ooh…ooh…ooh…)" **

Helga could remember that fateful rainy day that she fell in love with the football headed boy. Her heart filled with joy and ecstasy when he held that yellow umbrella over her head. The day someone finally noticed her.

Arnold also remembered how awful he felt after hurting the girl right next to him. His heart ripped apart at her tears and frustration, and it hurt even more knowing that he caused it. Thinking about her, trying to keep her out of his head even when she annoyed him to no end. Even then, when his subconscious kept trying to show him that she was the girl for him.

**"...And with that feeling we were willing to take a chance**

**So against all odds, we made a start**

**We got serious (Ooh), this wouldn't turn to dust**

**We build it up and build it up and build it up"**

"I still remember when I found out." Arnold said, pulling her close.

"...Found out what?" she asked, internally swooning at their closeness. Even years of dating couldn't quell her reaction.

"The day I found out you were the one." he hugged her.

She went into a half-lidded gaze and swooned. "Stop getting mushy on me, football head."

Arnold just smiled. "Whatever you say, Helga."

**"And now it's solid (Ooh)**

**Solid as a rock**

**That's what this love is (Oh)**

**That's what we've got, oh (Oh, oh)"**

The two danced in silence, the song explaining their thoughts and past experiences.

**"...Solid [You know I like it]**

**Solid as a rock (Good, good, well, it's good, good, good)**

**Solid (Solid, solid, solid, solid, solid)**

**As a rock" **

Helga felt herself come closer to the ground as Arnold dipped her at the last note of the song.

"Well, Arnoldo," she said, breathless, "That was fun."

"Yeah..." he said in his half-lidded look, raising her back up. "I have something to tell you."

Helga sat back on bed. "Shoot." She turned off the radio.

He reached out under his bed, pulling a pink case with golden rims out. Helga eyes widened.

_Could he be...? _

Arnold got down on one knee, opening up the case.

"Helga, you're the light of my life, my Angel, and most importantly, my love. I've known you since preschool and from just one look at you, I could tell that you'd be in my life for the long run. You've made me the the happiest boy on Earth by being my girlfriend. Now, would you do the honor of making me the happiest man on Earth and be my future wife-"

Her eyes were brimming with unshed tears of happiness. "YES YES YES! Of course I will you lovable football headed god! C'mere!" she pounced on him (Not that he minded, of course ;))

She planted a kiss upon his lips, then hugging him with all her might. "I LOVE YOU!"

"I love you too, Helga." He helped her up. "More than you'd ever know."

He placed the diamond ring on her pinky and a golden necklace with a matching heart hung from it, inscribed, 'My Love'. Their fingers intertwined.

They looked at each other the same way they did all those years ago on the park bench. No words were needed at that moment to say those three words any other way.

And with a smile, he planted a kiss on her lips, (Helga, of course, making it deeper) and they fell back onto the bed behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that sprinkled sugar on the already frosted cake. <strong>**And so officially ends this story.**

**Sorry for the cliched song here.**

**Review if you like! :)**


End file.
